1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tilt sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the tilt sensors available on the market are bi-directional sensing, meaning they can only sense two tilting directions, and they tend to be relatively large in size. Given increasing demand for light weight and compactness in the design of consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, it is difficult to fulfill such demand with conventional tilt sensors. If quad-directional sensing is desirable, to sense tilting in the four directions of up, down, left and right, then two bi-directional tilt sensors are used. However, such implementation would make it very difficult to achieve the goals of lower cost, reduced size, and shorter manufacturing process.
In conventional tilt sensors, light-sensing components and light-emitting components are typically die attached to a first circuit board. A holder having a respective containing recess on each of two main sides are disposed on the first circuit board, with the light-sensing component and light-emitting components received in the containing recess of a first side of the holder. To complete the structure of a conventional tilt sensor, a light blocking component is received in the containing recess of a second side of the holder and a second circuit board is disposed on the second side of the holder. The second circuit board reflects light beams from the light-emitting component to the light-sensing component. As such, it is difficult and inconvenient to align and package the first circuit board, the holder, and the second circuit board.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a tilt sensor that is compact in size with low cost and relatively easier to align and package during the manufacturing process.